Certain lab equipment and instruments are used in research and medical diagnostic work performed on specimens mounted on slides. An example of such an instrument is an automated IHC slide stainer. The control of the temperature of the slide is of critical importance to the observation process. For that reason, these instruments often rely on a temperature controlled pad that receives the slides. Independent temperature validation is commonly required to ensure proper functioning. For many US labs, a failure to maintain accurate logs of independent temperature validation will result in fines, penalties, or loss of certification. Without the independent validation, the temperature of the slide pad cannot be trusted to be accurate. There are many negative consequences associated with an incorrect pad temperature. For example, an incorrect pad temperature can alter, compromise, or even destroy the specimen mounted on a slide. Sometimes, the changes and/or damage may be falsely attributed to the specimen resulting in false data being observed and used for the work to which the specimen was provided. In a medical lab setting, a temperature error of only a few degrees may lead to misdiagnosis or a failure to accurately diagnose a tissue sample.
Presently, existing validation slides can be used to perform an independent temperature validation of certain instruments. These prior art validation slides are comprised of a glass slide and a small pair of threshold temperature indicators applied to the surface via adhesive. However, the current validation slides are lacking in many functional respects. For example, if a single droplet of liquid contacts the surface of the prior art validation slide threshold temperature indicator, then the slide is ruined. If the prior art slide is defective, there is no way to track the source. The small surface area of the temperature indicator of the prior art fails to detect hot-spots or unevenly heated areas of the slide pad of the instrument. The prior art has no individual slide tracking and identification for temperature testing and validation records. In short, the prior art fails in functional respects such as ease of identification, batch tracking, accurate measurement, and resistance to the typical environmental conditions—yet, the cost for these validation slides is high. The following disclosure relates to an improved product for the independent validation of the temperature at the slide pad of heated pad instruments.